The Knight & Queen
by Basched
Summary: A series of short stories inspired by music for Basch and Ashe. Chapter Eight: She is too far away.
1. I Love You

_**I LOVE YOU**_

It was dusk. The light from the sun was fading and the grounds of the palace was slowly descending to darkness. Only the soft lighting from a few lamps on the walls of the courtyard gave a glowing illumination.

In a day, she would be married. A nagging doubt tugged at the back of her mind. She couldn't stay indoors, the confinement of walls just made the doubt too intense, so she took a walk in the evening's cool breeze. It was the only way she could think of to help clear her thoughts.

There was no one around as she slowly strolled through the courtyard. There was no one to disturb her as she pondered her future and that of her country, that was until she saw him.

The doubt she had hoped to alleviate came back with a strength of dizziness.

A smile drifted across her face. It stretched from ear to ear as he came closer, her heart began to throb and pulse uncontrollably and for that moment, the world around her disappeared.

They came to a standstill beneath one of the lights and from that faint glow of the lamp, Ashe couldn't help but stare. This was no silly doubt, for she reacted the same way in his presence. Her throat became dry, every breath was difficult to exhale and her palms and face slicked with perspiration.

It happened every time. She couldn't control herself, but Ashe certainly couldn't speak or say anything to him. She was lost, lost at the sight of his strong handsome features and burly stature, lost in the gaze of those deep blue eyes. She would be completely lost in the sound of his voice.

It was just her and the Knight. Staring, smiling, unable to say anything, but there was so much hope swelling up inside the young princess. Just being close to him, was more than she could ever bare. He invoked a feeling of such need in Ashelia, need and desire, love…this man made her feel so alive.

She wanted to tell him everything and how she wished now, there wouldn't be a wedding to the prince. Rasler was not a man like Basch. Again, her voice couldn't speak those important words she had felt for so long.

It was silent. The time lingered on and it felt like hours as Ashe stood starring at Basch with a smile so wide on her face. His soft response was a rarity, but a smile from him was a treasured gift She shifted on her feet and she tried to hard to either say something or carry on walking. Her feet refused to budge. But his feet had no such problems.

He bobbed a courteous nod, then he began to stride off down the stone path.

She felt shattered. Ashe spun round and watched as her Knight walked away. He never looked back, he never even stopped or paused. The night suddenly became very cold.

"I…" Ashe clenched her fists. He was gone and Ashe felt angry at not having made an attempt to stop him, she wished she could have expressed just what he made her feel. Now her legs felt weak, her whole body was weak and she leaned against the wall for support. She had wanted to utter those three words. The words she knew were for him as soon as she met him upon his return.

"I…love you."

The smile had vanished along with Basch.

A single tear strolled down her cheek.

The night dragged on and when she finally came back to the confines of her room, the princess began to grieve. She should have told him.

000000000000

_Author's note: Well…this is the starting point. This will be a long line of one shots, inspired by various bands or musical artists for my favourite pairing. The first chapter you've just read was done with the Song I Love You by Sarah McLachlan in mind. It's the feeling of knowing you love someone so much but were afraid to tell them. Then it's too late. This worked perfectly for Basch and Ashe. They day before her marriage…a day or so before he is taken prisoner and branded a traitor? It would have been easy to have said what she felt? How different would have things played out? Tell me what you think. J _


	2. Forever Young

__

Anyone who has heard the Bob Dylan song, this chapter is based on it, and okay I may have used a different version of the words. I heard the Pretenders version of it, and immediately wanted to write it. Okay, it's too long to be a drabble…but hey…its my story right?! LOL

****

Forever Young

"What is this?"

Ashe picked up the envelope from the table as her maids all hurried to prepare her dress. Some of them were far too busy to even dare stop the preparations for the wedding, but as always, it was Pala who answered the princess.

"A guard of the Order dropped it by for you, M'lady."

The envelope was pure white, on the front was her full name, written in beautifully handwritten italic letters and on the back was a small seal keeping it shut. She didn't recognise the mark in the red hardened wax.

"Really?" She frowned. "That is most improper. Any correspondence should be given to Élan, not directly to myself, unless it is urgent news. You know this, Pala."

Ashe handed her the letter and stood so the rest of the maids could help get her into her dress. During the fussing and adjusting, Ashe couldn't help but notice that Pala was standing still, the letter clasped firmly in her hands.

"Is something the matter?" Ashe asked. Pala nodded.

"The guard said it was urgent. He was supposed to put it directly into your hand, majesty…he could not wait."

Ashe's widened in horror. She struck out her hand, fingers beckoning for Pala to hand her the letter.

"Please! Let me see it!"

Pala bowed and curtsied more than necessary and pressed the envelope into the princess' hand. Ashe carefully broke the seal and took out a crisp single sheet of white paper.

The letter had the same curving italic handwriting, meticulously written with aching care and artistry. Upon following the first few lines, Ashe felt her heart cry with pain when she knew who had written it.

0000000000

_On the day of your wedding_, _may your wishes all come true, but forgive me for not being able to attend. I cannot make excuses, nor can I tell of the reason why I cannot be present._

_You have a new future ahead of you, a future that I know will see you one day be Queen. You used to look to me for advice and council and knowing these hard times ahead, I only hope this letter will give you some comfort._

_May you always do for others. As royalty, you have many who would do any command you wish, but do not forsake the kindness I know you hold. You are reluctant to accept any help in matters that cause you pain or grief, so do not be afraid to let others do for you._

_ Be righteous and true within this new life. You are courageous and strong, yet even in direness, always know the truth, for everyone has their weaknesses._

You once spoke to me of your fear of this marriage. Fear not. As long as your hands are busy and your feet swift, I can never see a caged life for you. Your foundation is strong, even when the winds of change shift, even now in these times of war. So I ask you not to forget who you truly are.

You are Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca.

May your heart always be joyful.  
May your song always be sung.  
May you stay forever young.

0000000000

The letter fell from her fingers and billowed lightly to the floor. Ashe starred at it on the red carpet, oblivious to the chaos of her servants still pulling and tugging at her.

The tears fell from her eyes.

The fear of marriage had always remained so, for the Knight whose words always tempered her fiery nature, would never be the one she would be bonded to. Even if her heart did cry for him everyday.


	3. Saving Me

__

SONG: SAVING ME by NICKELBACK.

Angst/romance. This is set during Basch's time in Nalbina. This will definitely have upped the rating.

**__**

SAVING ME

He couldn't recall how long he had been in here now. For every day just blended into the next and it was one long agonising existence. There was no light in here, the cell was cramped and dirty and the only water came from a dripping cracked ceiling. It stank in here, it stank of rotted flesh and excrement.

This cell was now his home and it was draining the life and strength out of him. Every few (days?) the guards came and dragged him out and chained him up in a cage. There they gave him the minimum of washes, (a dousing from a bucket of freezing ice water), and the tiniest amounts of crappy mouldy food. Some of the more senior guards would question him. About what? He didn't know, but he always knew the end result would be him returning to that cell once again.

This last time, Basch couldn't remember what he did, but he had received a vicious beating for it. He was thrown back into his cell, blood dripping from a new wound that now slashed his brow and sliced across his ear. The cuts and bruises from the soldier's punches had left him so weak that he collapsed immediately to the piss drenched floor. He crawled on his hands and knees, bellowing with pain, before he eventually passed out.

Then he heard her. She wrenched him from his agonizing dreams. It was at this moment he felt the hope.

"Basch." Her soft voice whispered in his ears and he smiled. Her hand stroked his face and rested against his cheek. "It's all right, Basch. I'm here now."

"I…" He looked up and she was there. His head was resting in her lap, feeling the gentle silkiness of her silver dress and one of her arms wrapped around his frail bony and bruised body. She was so beautiful, just as he had remembered. "They won't let me go. The gates…they won't open up for me. "

"They will." she whispered, her breath lovingly wisped in his ear.

He began to shake, the tears streamed down his cheeks and he cried, he buried his face in the folds of her dress and clung to her with all his might. He felt her embrace equally as strong, yet there was a hesitation for fear of breaking his bones.

"I'm scared." he said, his crusty claw fingers clung fiercely to her dress. "I'm terrified every time they put me in here. These walls…"

"They're nothing but iron bars, Basch." she said, cradling him close to her. "You are strong. Your soul is stronger than any of this. They won't hold you."

"I'm not. I'm not what you say I am….except, when you're here. All I need is you. Please…don't leave me."

He looked up at her, seeing a sad expression on such beauty through his thick matted dirty hair. She was so sad. A single glistening tear edged at one of her eyes. She was going to leave.

"I can't stay. Dalmasca needs me."

"You _are_ Dalmasca." he sighed a painful breath, "You are the reason I endure all of this. I know if anyone can get me out of this place…it will be you. "

The sad smile that drifted across her angelic face nodded in understanding. She then reached down and kissed his bleeding forehead with the most tender touch to his skin. Then she was gone and there was only blackness.

He screamed for her.

"Show me!" he cried as he frantically searched for her in his darkened cell. "Tell me what I did wrong! Please! Say it! If I'm worth saving at all, tell me and I'll show you what I can be! I will be everything for you, just….please…"

His words faded into an insane whisper.

"For the sake of Dalmasca…come back."

She didn't. There was no vision of her loveliness in his hell, no sweet scent of her skin or healing kiss from her lips. But the hope never waned. Every time he was chained in his cage, or dumped in the cell, Basch thought of the woman he revered more than anything else in the world.

His queen, his soul and his love. He called for her everyday, it broke him from the madness and gave him the strength to live on.


	4. Until You're Over Me

__

This song is done by a group called Maroon 5. I don't know if I got the true meaning of the song, but this is what I wrote upon hearing it. I was supposed to have written something else for chapter four, but that'll come later. You can hear this on YouTube. Hope you like it. It's one of my favourites.

****

UNTIL YOU'RE OVER ME

The night, the one intense and beautiful night spent away from the rest of the world had been the next stage in their relationship. But now that was over.

He left. Bound by a promise she didn't understand or even want to.

When they had lain side by side, locked in entanglement of limbs and bathed in a boiling sweat, he had ended it all. Her heart had broken and for a brief moment, what they had endured seemed meaningless.

Ashe had watched him rise from the bed, each breath she gasped was a painful and harsh stab at her heart. She couldn't say a word as he got dressed, but she wanted him to stay. It was a terrible mistake.

Reality dealt them both a deadly blow. This could never work. As much as their devotion and passion for each other overwhelmed them, duty always reared it's ugly head.

Archadia. Dalmasca. They had their roles to play.

000000000000

Four years later. He had returned. It was the first glimpse Basch saw of her for so long.

He stood by the door, unable to glance in her direction for long, for even the briefest sight of her, made him realise what a grave mistake he had made. Every morning, when Basch woke from his dreams, he saw the empty space next to him, he hurt for not feeling her touch or kiss, he hurt without her. He regretted everything.

The years had taken their toll on this man, he had gotten older and his body felt wearied and weak. The dull routine of his duties back in Archadia wore him down, sapped his strength and fire and there was no motivation in this empty shell of a man. Now the pain was even worse. His stomach ached and wrenched, the angst increased with every second of being in her presence.

Basch was left in an uncomfortable awkwardness by being in the same room as her. His heart was beating furiously, knowing her presence, knowing that she was there and only a few meters away from him. He longed to walk over to her, to take her up from her seat and kiss her so hard. But the servants who had lain down the food, stood obediently by her, he noticed their glances towards him. Their looks were harsh, unforgiving, as they all knew what he had done to their Queen.

_"Please, don't look at me, Ashe. Please don't."_

Enclaved in his full armour, his face hidden by the horned helm, Basch wouldn't show the weakness he was truly feeling. He had pretended like he didn't care for years, he pretended that he didn't need her. He had to deny that he had feelings for her, yet it was futile. He was still in love with Ashe, no matter how hard he tried to think otherwise.

_"Don't do anything stupid."_

How long had he been standing here? He didn't recall, but it felt like eternity.

Ashe didn't speak a word to him. She didn't need to when her face and body language spoke volumes. He heard all the questions, he knew what she so desperately wanted to say to him, but he couldn't and would not respond. So the silence trailed on, the discomfort became more intense until eventually Ashe rose from the chair and stood by the table. Her food was untouched, now cold from the passing of time, so she signalled her servants to take it all away, as they passed Basch, he heard their disapproving murmurs.

"Look at me."

His head remain bowed.

"Look at me!"

Eventually he found the last of his remaining strength to lock eyes with her. As soon as he did, he felt his body tremble beneath his metal armour. The wounds came back, they ached and bled, he gritted his teeth to control and hide his pain, yet the cuts were too deep. Her eyes pierced into his breaking chest, it cut deeper and harder and his life was draining away. He was dying.

"Take that helm off."

"You had asked to see me?" Basch finally responded, ignoring the request to take the helmet from his head. Ashe scowled and folded her arms.

"I want to see your face."

"The servant had said it was a matter of urgency that you required my presence." Basch didn't realise how cold and unfeeling his voice sounded muffled beneath the metal. "If it is not of any importance, I shall go and attend to Lord Larsa…."

He turned his back to her and reached for the door handle.

"Don't you _dare_ walk away from me now!"

He felt her furious pull on his arm, Basch turned back round and before he knew it, she had reached up and was lifting the helm up off his face. Basch panicked, he tried to push her away, but it was too late.

He couldn't look away now. The truth hurt.

The years had been wasted. His stupid honour and promises had denied him happiness and even now as she stood so close to him, her eyes swelling with tears, he struggled to hide his longing.

Basch knew that if he kissed her, if he placed a tender touch on her skin, it would all happen once again. For a brief moment, they would be lost in each other, yet reality would pull them apart. They knew they would never be accepted together.

_"Never look back."_

00000000000000000

Basch woke to find the other side empty. He looked to the space where she should have been and sighed. It was another morning and another waking moment of faded hope. He covered his face with his hands to muffle the frustrated moan that groaned from his mouth, then his fingers raked hard through his soaking wet hair. He always slept alone and this is how it would be for the rest of his life.

Duty. It always came first.

"Does breakfast sound good to you?"

His head shot up. He watched, elated, as Ashe walked through the door and up to the bed, where she slipped under the sheets next to him. She wrapped her arms around his body and he smiled as she began to kiss him all over.

"I thought you had gone." he said. "I…I thought you had second thoughts…."

"No second thoughts. Just hungry."

She looked up at him, a loving smile on her lips and such joy in her eyes.

No. He could never refuse her eyes. It was impossible. He wouldn't get over his feelings for Ashe, not until she was over him. That wasn't going to happen any time soon.

He hoped.


	5. Time And Time Again

_This fic is inspired by the wonderful Counting Crows song, Time & Time Again. It's one of my all time favourite songs and the guitar solo at the end is sooo emotional it makes me cry! I just hope this fic does the song justice and vice versa! If you can find any decent versions of it on YouTube, please do. It's a wonderful song!!_

She looked into the mirror. As usual, all that was staring back at her was a pale faced creature that had lost it's life. Every morning, it was the same. The light had gone from her eyes and with every glance she wanted so badly to have someone else staring back at her.

She wanted a different Ashelia to be reflected. The woman who had such colour to those dull cheeks, the woman who once had love in her eyes and a strength within, was gone.

The Queen pushed the mirror away, not caring as it toppled off the edge of the dresser. She rose up and wrapped her robe tightly around her body. Out on the balcony, the dry air did little to make her feel any better, nor did the sight of the courtyard below.

She looked down and remembered watching him leave. The loneliness and despair she had felt on that day was painful and it had only increased every time she gazed down at the courtyard.

Every time, without fail, Ashe would gaze down at the yard before her. She would then close her eyes, not baring the memory of the man walking away from her. She did so now, her hands gripped the rail of the balcony tightly as she focused so hard to ignore the loneliness she was feeling. She wanted so badly to see him walking away, without this sensation of feeling so alone. She wanted to feel the hope that he would come back.

Time and time again. It had become a routine. Without fail, she stood on this balcony every morning and willed this feeling to go, but she could never please herself. It wouldn't happen.

000000000

He took off the helm and breathed in the deep refreshing Phon coast air. The smell of the ocean filled his lungs and the warmth of the early morning sun beat down on his weary face, though it did little for the aching in his chest.

Basch peeled off the rest of his armour, discarding it without care on the golden sand, caring not of the astounded looks from those under his command. He kicked off his boots and stripped the remainders of his clothes and proceeded to walk to the edge of the sea. He stood for a while allowing the waves to wash over his feet, before walking further in.

He stopped when the level of the ocean was up to his waist and he closed his eyes and listened.

Everything seemed so serene, but his mind was not.

He wanted the ocean to cover over him. He wanted to just sink slowly, hoping that this loneliness and hurt inside him would be washed away. He longed for the day when he didn't want to descend, he wanted to be able walk over the water, to feel so light and burden-less, free from the crushing weight he endured every day.

But he still thought of her all the time. He ached for not being at her side and his routine of dealing with the hurt was the same. To sink, to douse himself beneath the waters, it was something he did that helped, if only a little, to get him through the day.

Time and time again. He could not please himself.

000000000

The morning progressed. So too, eventually did Ashe's routine. She moved away from the balcony and waited as her maids finished running her bath. They never talked to her, she didn't want them do. They came, filled the bath with hot water and left. They left her to step into the waters and soak, to relax, or so they hoped.

Ashe took off her robe and gently tested the water with her foot. Then, she stepped in and sank her whole body into the bath. She lay down and propped her head against the side.

Her eyes closed. A single tear fell from the corner.

_When are you coming home?_

She always asked herself the same question.

Ashe felt another tear fall from her eye. The water seemed cold now.

_You are leaving me all alone. All alone._

Ashe submerged herself beneath the water for a moment. She felt the sense of drowning in her heart.

00000000000000000

Basch let himself fall underneath the waves. He sank to the bottom and let the ocean take over him. He hoped the water would elevate his cursed pain but when he came back for air, there was no change in the agony of his breaths. There never was.

He let the waves push him back to the shallows of the sand and he gazed up at the sky.

The airships were soaring up above and he knew that there were some heading towards Dalmasca.

He wished he could have been on one of them, he wished they would take him away from here, away from the cold city of Archades and the tedium of these duties that plagued him.

He sat on the sand, ignoring the mutterings of the men back at the camp, and wondered what would happen, if he just left here now. What would they say if he forsook the promise he had made and went off into the desert that would take him back home.

So many what ifs. So many possibilities and wishes.

He could go back to her.

But he could not please himself.

He had to stay.

00000000000

The days passed. Months went by. Years disappeared.

A Queen shied away as much as she could to deal with her pain. A Judge Magister distanced himself from others as he wallowed in regret. They hoped and wished, they longed and prayed for a chance, just a change to be able to meet once again. The duty of life, their duty to their countries never allowed it. Opportunities were missed, chances slipped by before they could be grasped.

She wept constantly, confided in no one.

He became his twin. Twisted inside and bitter.

Life became so empty. So alone.

****

Time & Time Again


	6. I'd Come For You

Author's note: 

_This was extremely taxing! I had about three or four different scenarios to try and fit this song. Nothing ever seemed right, I deleted paragraphs after paragraphs until this. The finished..ish result. I would like to see if anyone thinks I got this right or not…but I may come up with another idea an alter/edit another time. _

_Yes…it's Nickelback again. The whole Dark Horse album is amazing, their best by far in my opinion. There are some others that I may do from this album, but another time. This song was picked out from the album by Landis Ice-lily and I hope for her this is okay. I know that the characters may appear OC, but I would put more detail in to explain why, but then it would be just like the others...far too long! _

_I don't own this song…nor indeed any of the others, but do listen to it if you can. It's wonderful._

_I PROMISE that I will do a happy one next time._

**I'd Come For You **

He was warned not to say anything. His friends had told him to keep his tongue silent and the council members had even threatened to reveal his real identity if he tried to interfere.

But every time he saw her he realised how wrong he had been.

The days spent apart from her turned his soul inside out and he was as if he was a soldier on the battlefield, wounded but so numb and in need of feeling something. Anything.

But it had been his fault. The Queen had asked him to stay, she had asked him if he shared her feelings and like a fool he had said no.

Now there she was, with Al-Cid clinging to her arm and whispering sweetly in her ears. The engagement was going to be announced at this very ball and all the important people in Ivalice were present, covering the couple with delighted praises and well wishes, but he could not do that.

He loved her more than anything and seeing her now dressed in that halter neck silver dress, with the feathers wound through her long curled hair, made his heart ache.

They thought he would keep quiet, but no one really knew him.

So he decided to act on this moment.

Basch excused himself from Vaan and Penelo and wove his way through the crowd of guests. Most of them parted, not wanting to be ploughed over by this towering Judge, but when he got close to the Queen and her betrothed, all those around them stopped what they were doing. The buzz of conversation fell to silence.

"Majesty."

Ashe turned, almost speaking his real name, but she cut herself off and stared at him with a saddened gaze, her hands still lingering on Al-Cid's arm. Larsa himself was looking concerned, wondering what his Judge was going to do, even Al-Cid himself was startled by this rather imposing figure stopping the ball.

"Judge Gabranth." The Rozzarian politely bobbed his head. "You've come to congratulate us?"

There was an uneasy tension as several people circled round closer to see what would happen. Such an approach was unprecedented, but as he took off his helm, his re-grown blonde locks falling around the sides of his face, he heard gasps from those who knew the face of Basch Fon Ronsenberg.

There was no turning back now.

"No. I have not." he said, not even meeting Al-Cid's suddenly disapproving gaze. "I would like to speak to Ashelia. In private."

"Gabranth…." Larsa's authoritive use of Basch's "other" name almost made him re-consider, but when Al-Cid put his arm around Ashe's waist, the need to declare himself and his feelings swelled within once more.

"I think your presence here deserves answers for all of us." said Al Cid. "If you have anything to say_, Judge Magister_, you do so here. So everyone can hear."

"No, Al-Cid, he doesn't need to… " Ashe wavered, Basch heard the weakness and fear in her voice and he saw it in her eyes.

"I insist." Al-Cid replied sternly. "I want him to speak."

"Very well." Basch took another step forward, shortening the distance between him and Ashe and he was now very much aware of the hundreds of eyes upon them.

Al-Cid's hold tightened around her waist and he saw Ashe flinch uncomfortably at the contact. He was surprised she didn't push him away for such possessive behaviour, but it was plain to see how nervous she was.

"I ask for forgiveness." Basch pleaded. "I didn't mean to lie to you, Ashelia. I am willing to do anything to make amends. I would fight for you, I would continue this lie and give my life for you. Majesty, you've seen the side of me that no one has or ever will. They don't understand what we've been through and neither did I until now."

Ashe bowed her head, unable to look directly into his vibrant blue eyes and her hands now clasped tightly together instead of holding onto her fiancee. The whispers increased and some of Al-Cid's Rozzarian acquaintances edged menacingly forward. They all wanted to know what exactly was going on.

In this single moment, Basch knew he had ruined what Ashe and others had striven to restore, he had sacrificed so much and would that now be for nothing?

No. If it was for Ashelia then it would be worth it.

Let them try and put him back in jail, let them all try and kill him. Ashe had to know.

"I have to say this to you." Basch uttered, keeping his voice low and his focus solely for the woman meeting his unblinking stare . "As long as I still live, I will do anything if it means that you will forgive me. I cannot believe that I forsook our love and like a fool I pushed you away. I would crawl on my hands and knees across the whole of Ivalice if it meant I can be with you. I would gladly suffer the Nalbina dungeons again if that is where you'd rather I be. But I have come to realise that my blindfold has been torn from my eyes, I believe that I love you more than I have ever done so in my life and apologies would never make up for hurting you. Please, forgive me Ashelia…."

Basch bowed, lower than he'd done before and took Ashe's hand before pressing a loving kiss against her knuckles. The uproar around him from the Rozzarian and Dalmascan nobles screamed in hysterics at such improper behaviour. Some demanded his immediate arrest, others were even in uproar over Ashe's behaviour but the only thing that hurt him was when Ashe pulled her hand sharply from his grasp.

"No." Ashe's voice was strong and full of conviction. "I am engaged to be married. To Al-Cid. You have disrupted this ball and our guests. I must….ask you to leave."

Had she just stabbed him in his chest? Or was it just those words?

Basch screwed up his face with anguish, fighting back the tears that for years had been held back, before rising to his feet. As three guards grabbed at his arms, pulling them behind his back, Basch saw the steely and hard demeanour of his Queen momentarily break. He saw her own agony as she clung to the smirking Al-Cid, knowing for certain that she too had lied. Basch did not hate her for rejecting him, for unlike he, Ashe had been strong and done the right thing. For Dalmasca.

"It was a rather bold move for you, was it not?." asked Al-Cid, chuckling as Ashe then wrapped her arms around him. "I do know who you are sir and what occurred between you and Ashelia, but you have made a fool of yourself and all of us. Not to mention risked the peace we all have fought so hard for. It's too late for you now, I am marrying the Queen of Dalmasca and you will leave as she commands. "

Basch felt the cold hard metal of the cuffs on his wrists, but he did not struggle. If this was anything what Ashe had felt like when he told her the lies, then he deserved everything, but at least the truth was told.

As the guards escorted him past the group of his disbelieving friends and towards the main doors, Basch looked back over his shoulder.

Through the gossiping and arguing guests, Ashe was watching him leave and in that briefest of moments, he knew that she was just as saddened as he.

"I will fight for you. I will come for you. Tell me you don't want him and I _will _come for you. I promise."


	7. The Way You Love Me

_Author's note: This is basically using a situation from one my own memories…tee hee. With a twist. I had to use this song because well, this was what was playing at THE time! It's a bubbly upbeat song all about wishing how your lover can experience or know just how in love with them you are. It is by Faith Hill and should only be the normal album version…not the popped up rubbish that was released as a single. _

_This is also longer and a bit more steamier. I wanted to write more but it was getting difficult and I'm still aching to carry this on. However I'm being sensible and stopping it. _

_I hope this song makes sense with the situation, there could be many other scenes I could have chosen, but this what I feel fits. Enjoy. _

_(May still change the ending sometime. XD) _

_**The Way You Love Me **_

She couldn't keep her eyes off him from the very moment he walked into the room at Larsa's side. He had forgone the metal armour and wore instead the darkest blue suit that she had ever seen, the colour only showing from the certain angles of the gentle light. The suit fit his broad frame tightly and perfectly, tailored to match every muscle and angle of his limbs and to her it seemed that he was made taller by that outfit. Or was it because his hair was longer?

The long tail trailed down his back whilst the golden fringe still kept falling by his smiling face. Some people didn't see that smile, especially under the beard but she never missed them.

The Emperor of Archadia, now up to his guardian's shoulder proceeded down the line of guests, greeting them and being welcomed by friends in return, but Ashe couldn't take her eyes off the older man.

Nor could he look away from her.

Basch Fon Ronsenberg approached her, his dazzling blue eyes screaming with intense want, and as he bowed gracefully to his former charge, his stare burrowed right into her core twisting it into a whirl of euphoric chaos.

"My apologies for not coming to see you last month." his whispering deep voice reverberated inside Ashe, shuddering her to her bones. "I offer no excuses. I have missed you, my Queen."

Basch lightly scooped hold of her hand and held it up to his mouth. Ashe, still stuck by the gaze of his mesmerizing blue orbs, by the pursing of his lips and the feel of the delicate moist touch on her skin; quivered when the soft mass of golden greying hair of his beard tickled her knuckles. No one had greeted her like this, everyone with the exception of the host himself had stuck to the protocol set for royalty, which meant no touching her. If anyone had greeted her in the way he had, there would have been uproar, but no one had noticed. Even though the Queen of Dalmasca was barely able to stay steady on her feet, the many other guests were oblivious as they took their places at the dinner table.

"I've missed you." she whispered delicately back. She wanted to say much more, but the proper words were lost with the crazy turmoil bombarding her by being in his presence.

She had missed him, missed the feel of his arms around her and the sensations he provoked by simply loving her in those rare moments they shared together. Even when he was stoic and silent, in his capacity as the protector to the Emperor, stiff and formal; Ashe had the excited fluttering in her stomach that made her giddy as a teen.

"I wish you could have seen just how you kissed me." she stammered.

"See myself kiss you?" Basch chuckled lightly as he held out her chair for her. Ashe slipped and almost fell into her seat, sighing with relief when no one else saw her falter. However, she nearly jumped up again when Basch, taking his place beside her, sneakily took hold of her hand under the table. Ashe bit sharply on her lip when his fingers began to stroke slow wanting caresses on the knuckles he had previously kissed. "That is an unusual wish is it not?"

"Would it be so unusual to want you to know how you make me feel?" Ashe whispered softly from the side of her mouth as the banquet and hustle of conversation began all around them. She squeezed his hand tightly, desperately, before letting go and picking up her glass as innocently as possible.

"Hmm, what do I make you feel?"

Hmm…that sound he made, the rumbling in his chest, the low dulcet tones, it made her heart flutter with excitement. She called for the waiter to fill her glass and still she couldn't stop smiling and glancing at him as the trickling of champagne sloshed in the crystal glass. She pulled her glass away a little too quickly, making the waiter spill some of the liquid on the table. She didn't hear the waiter's apologies, only the low rumbling chuckle from the man sitting next to her.

She glanced in his direction and saw that Basch's eyes were flickering on and over her, his lips still smirking beneath his beard as he took in every detail of her delicate silk red and orange dress and the way the long ringlets of hair trailed over shoulders and curled over her chest.

"I can't think properly when I am around you."

Ashe emphasised her words by squeezing the thick muscle of his leg beneath the table but such a supposedly discreet action made Basch react with one of his own and it resulted in something that was far from discreet.

The touch of her bare leg through the slit of her dress, the graze and tickle of his fingers caused her to jump and choke in mid swallow of her food. She turned bright red from the euphoria of his touch rather than lack of air, so the pat on the back from Larsa didn't exactly help. Then Ashe was slightly embarrassed when everyone on the long table, the nobles and dignitaries and even Vaan and Penelo had stopped talking to look at her. Only her two Dalmascan friends seemed to find something amusing, hiding their grins behind their hands.

"You fiend." she hissed to Basch when the conversing began and the two youngest guests eventually got tucking back into their own meals. "Are you trying to incite political outrage by your behaviour? Our host would be most distraught."

"My behaviour, Ashelia?" Basch whispered back to her from behind his napkin as he dabbed at his mouth. "If you could see yourself, watching me with every bite I take of my food? Such obvious staring…anyone would think you were in love with me."

"A preposterous notion." she smiled.

Though it was the truth. She loved watching him, every tiny action he took whether it was cutting his food or sipping on his drink, it drove her wild inside. Yet Ashe knew that the same could be mentioned about the Judge Magister; the soft tones of his voice, the glances from those irresistible ice blue eyes, the touches of his hand across her thigh when no one was looking, showed his own desire for her.

She loved being close to him. Hearing him speak with such affection, the sound of his laugh when Vaan told one of his jokes, she didn't want to be anywhere except with him. How she wished that she could hear him say out loud his feelings for her, that she could tell him how she felt with his arms wrapped around her body, holding her tight.

He had missed a lot these past four years, especially how she was when he left her after his visits. They had been careful and discreet about their relationship, meeting away from prying eyes (though Ashe suspected Penelo may have spotted a few things about their behaviour) yet once they parted, Basch never got to see how uplifted and happier she was. It wasn't fair that he missed seeing how much more confident and stronger she was because of him.

Someday she would show him how lucky she was to know him like she did. She hoped it would be this day.

When the dinner finished, Al-Cid announced to the guests that the rest of the evening would take part in the main ball room. So everyone gracefully and politely rose from their seats and slowly progressed through the obsidian palace to the huge domed ballroom of glass.

Ashe walked by Basch's side, smiling dutifully to those who passed them, trying hard not to show how much being close to him was making her.

Could he not hear the way her heart was pounding in her chest or hear the gasping breaths her in mouth? Surely he could just plough through this lot and sweep her away?

He must have read her mind.

When they walked into the ballroom, the moonlight shining through the dense forest towering above the dome, she felt a sharp tug on her hand. Before she knew it, Ashe was pulled away through the drooping dense branches of some indoors trees and hidden from view from the crowd, she was pressed hard up against a black marble pillar. Her eyes widened, her breath caught in her throat and her lips parted to gasp but instead they were sealed lovingly and hard with his.

His mouth motioned over her lips, hard but so passionate that she couldn't keep her eyes open. She responded to his kiss with equal vigour, motioning in time with Basch's mouth, moaning into him as he cupped at the back of her head with one hand and smoothing over the curve of her bottom with the other. Ashe snaked her own hands round and over his broad back, feeling the muscles of his shoulders rippling as he held her; she streaked her fingers through his long blonde hair trailing down his back, loosening the tail of gold and grey from its binding. Then as he lifted her further up the pillar, pressing his kisser harder and with more urgency, Ashe brought her hands round to stroke through his beard and her legs curled around his waist.

She tasted his tongue as it slipped inside along with the sweet flavour of champagne tingling in her mouth. Her legs sagged and lost all grip from the pressure of Basch pressing himself against her and she almost wailed into the kiss as her Knight trailed some of his fingers delicately up her leg, hitching the long silk sides of her dress up. The touch of flesh and flesh, the burn and tingle made her squirm.

She gasped, Ashe felt as wild as he did and she was burning for more, but as the kiss and their frantic groping nearly toppled a nearby tree from it's pot, Basch broke apart the kiss and Ashe slumped against the pillar. Her legs nearly gave out and her breath was panting heavily as if Basch's lips had been keeping her alive and not the air she breathed. She touched at her forehead, feeling the film of perspiration already forming and dampening her fringe. A single drop fell from her brow and onto her swollen red lips where it was kissed away with one soft touch from Basch's mouth.

She thought her heart would burst through her chest at the way it was racing and pumping so hard.

"Forgive me, I could not wait until later to do that." he sighed into her ear, grazing his finger down her hot blushing cheek. "Nor could I restrain myself after seeing you again."

"Basch…" she panted, her eyes looking round and through the concealing branches to the dancing guests oblivious to the Guest of Honour's absence. "You are quite simply outrageous! You are getting more and more daring with your years. It's not how you used to be."

"Really?" he smirked pressing his lips in a teasing graze round her neck, wrapping his arms round her slender waist. She nodded shyly. "And do you like this new side of me, your Highness?"

"Can you not feel?" she asked grabbing his hand and placing it where her heart was thumping wildly in her chest. Basch nodded, his trembling fingers touching at her skin. He rested his forehead against hers and released an aching sigh, starring into her glazing eyes.

"Always." he uttered kissing her again and feeling her tremble and shake against him.

"Do we need to stay here?" she moaned pleadingly. "Could we leave this place and be somewhere else?"

"You are the Guest of Honour, Ashelia." he rumbled trying to assert control over the urges he so badly wanted to express. "I'm sure if you wish to leave, no one would object."

"Then let's leave. I want to be alone…with you. Now."

Basch smiled, amused greatly by her demand and forceful order but it wasn't an order he was going to refuse from his Queen. He kissed her tenderly on her lips again, lingering long enough to feel her body become limp in his arms. He traced down her back with the tips of his fingers, smiling once again when he saw her eyes glaze over at his touching.

"Wha-?"

Ashe's voice faded into a mumble and instead of finishing her sentence, all she could do was grin back up at him with the largest and goofiest smiles her mouth could muster. It was ridiculous, that someone of her stature was hiding away in the corner, being so spontaneous and naughty.

But it was Basch. He was the one who evoked such happiness and excitement in her, he was the million and more reasons why love glistened in her eyes, the reason why she was behaving so unlike the Queen of Dalmasca should be behaving.

"May I escort you away from here, Your Highness?" he tried to keep a straight face, but it was impossible to do so with her so giddy as she was. He held out his hand, noting his love's shaking as she took it and walked with her out to the crowd.

Ashe had to cover her mouth. The rushing pace they both took up received a great many confused and shocked looks from all they hurried past, along with the fact that the Archadian Judge was holding her hand in a very intimate manner and both of them were ruffled and flushed from their kissing.

The music stopped but the murmurings didn't at seeing this very obvious couple walking to the door of the ballroom. It was only when they reached the huge archway that Ashe coiled both her hands round his arm and walked out, laughing and walking with a surprising spring in her step.

It was not the proper behaviour of a Queen, but she didn't care any more if they saw.

Nor did it matter for her that she knew what Al-Cid had wanted to ask her, so openly in front of everyone.

Basch was her world. No one else could ever make her feel the way he did.

She loved the way he loved her.

And the way he was going to as well.

_END. _

_Happy Valentines all you smoochy folks. XD_


	8. 9,000 Miles

_Author's note: Yay! Another chapter for my Basch/Ashe song collection! This time this chapter has been inspired by Pendulum's track 9,000 miles. Yes it has only a couple of lines of lyrics, but the music is fantastic. Sad and yet so hopeful. So enjoy this...if you decide to read and remember...its not beta'd so there will be mistakes._

* * *

**9,000 Miles**

She was too far away.

Basch stood on the balcony, embracing the harsh cold winds against his skin, staring out at the city of Archades before him. Night had fallen and the city lights were so bright and many, glistening like thousands of jewels. The aircraft speeding in and out through the city scapes, their engines whining along with the wind, looked to be like fireflies, their lights blurring against the blackened sky and leaving mesmerising trails of colour behind them. Archades was alive, it was bright with life despite the hour, it was captivating, beautiful and yet Basch couldn't appreciate it as he had before.

The night hours of Archades had always been said to be one of the most astonishing sights in the whole of Ivalice. It was never the same, for each night a different pattern was painted and those lucky enough to see such beauty from greater heights were always in awe. Well some of them were…the snobbish nobility didn't take as much time for sights as it did little to gain them any more power or knowledge. But it had made Her smile.

When he had no name and she had no throne, they had journeyed here with their friends and when Basch showed her the wonders of the city at night, he had seen her smile, the most beautiful smile he had ever seen and it gave him such joy…and hope.

She had stayed close to him that last night, she had held him and huddled tightly to his body to try and stop herself from shivering from the cold. She had wrapped her arms around him and together they had watched the city come alive. Even though her country was at war with the people who lived here, even though it was these people who had destroyed both of their lives, it didn't seem to matter at that moment. It didn't matter at all, because she was happy. For a brief moment she was happy and so was he when she had turned and kissed him gently on the lips, when she had fallen asleep in his arms.

Now, she was too far away.

The temperature had dropped considerably, but Basch hadn't brought anything out with him to keep him warm. His shirt was back in his room because he had opted to endure the cold. He wanted to stand here to experience the harsh bite of the wind against his skin because these past years his face and body were always hidden within constricting metal. Up here it was safe for Basch to be free of the Judge's helm and armour, he didn't have to be afraid of anyone knowing who he was and what he looked like. He could be himself, for a short while.

Basch closed his eyes for a brief moment, thinking—foolishly—that maybe her arms would wrap around him again, that she would give him back that warmth he had lost. Maybe there will come a day where she might kiss him again and give him back his hope, give him back something—anything—that was once Basch Fon Ronsenberg.

She was too far away.

It felt to be a thousand miles, back to Dalmasca, back to her.

Basch opened his eyes and the lights of Archades blurred even more through his stinging vision. No. It felt like nine thousand miles.

Basch leaned forward, rested his hands on the ebony marble edge of the balcony and bowed his head, yet his eyes could not look away from the illuminating view all around him and below him.

Every time he stood here, every night when he was able to strip himself from his brother's identity, all he could think about was how he had felt with her arms around him, of the princess' kiss, both forgiving and loving against his mouth. Now wasn't any different, he thought of his queen, he thought of every year, month, day, minute and second he had known her and of every smile he had seen upon her face, from a child to the woman she had grown into; to the woman he knew he loved.

Basch remembered their lives and how they were so close and entwined and now it seemed his life was so lonely and painful without her. He should never have left her.

"You are a fool, Basch Fon Ronsenberg."

Basch didn't know how long he had been standing there, for every part of him was numb. He was confused, disorientated…his feet were unsteady beneath him when he thought he heard a voice.

"No….you are more than a fool, my knight."

Basch jumped back a few paces when his black cape was draped over his shoulders. Spinning round, he could barely believe his eyes.

"Ashe?"

She was here?

The woman standing next to him certainly looked like Ashelia Dalmasca, the Dynast Queen; she wore a coat of blood red velvet and the hood was barely hanging on her head as the wind tried to rip it down. Long trails of silver blonde hair billowed about a pale beautiful and smiling face and there was no doubt. No one could be as beautiful as she. But how could she be here, now, when she had a kingdom to rule?

Ashelia pulled the cape tightly around Basch's form and tried to herd him back into his room. She didn't need to ask why he stopped and prevented her from taking him inside. Instead, Ashe wrapped her arms around him and held him close, rubbing her hands across his skin to get some heat back to him. Warm lips kissed at his chest and when Basch bowed his head, those same lips touched at his own and breathed life back into him.

"Will you stay and watch the city with me?" he asked, when the kiss finally broke. Ashe nodded and turned to look at the city.

"Will you come back to Dalmasca with me in the morning?"

Basch knew what the answer would be and so did she. For this one night they stayed in each other's arms and watched the lights swirl around them.

In the morning, she would be a thousand miles away again but Basch had more than a faint glimmer of hope.

This time he knew she would come back to him, when she could.


End file.
